Exploits
OPERATIVE EXPLOITS You learn your first operative exploit at 2nd level, and an additional exploit every 2 levels thereafter. Operative exploits require you to have a minimum operative level, and they are organized accordingly. Some require you to meet additional prerequisites, such as having other exploits. 2nd Level You must be at least 2nd level to choose these exploits. Alien Archive (Ex) Your vast experience makes identifying new creatures easier for you. Double your operative’s edge bonus to your skill checks when identifying a creature and its abilities. If you successfully identify a creature, you gain a +2 enhancement bonus to your skill check when you make a trick attack against that creature. Combat Trick (Ex) You gain a bonus combat feat. You must meet all of that feat’s prerequisites. Field Treatment (Ex) You can take 1 minute to tend your wounds and spend 1 Resolve Point to recover a number of Hit Points equal to three times your operative level. Holographic Clone (Ex) You can create holographic duplicates or psychic projections of yourself that conceal your true location. Once per day as a standard action, you can create 1d4 images of yourself that last for 1 minute per operative level. This ability otherwise functions as mirror image. You can use this exploit an additional time per day at 6th level, and again at 10th level. Inoculation (Ex) You’ve trained to resist various chemical and biological weapons, toxins, and pathogens you come across in the course of your missions. You add your operative’s edge bonus to Fortitude saves against poison and disease. Jack of All Trades (Ex) You’ve learned how to handle any situation. You can use all skills untrained, and you double your operative’s edge bonus when using a skill in which you have no ranks. Nightvision (Ex) You can see in the dark as if you had low-light vision and darkvision with a range of 60 feet. Quick Disguise (Ex) Once per day as a standard action, you can quickly change your appearance. This functions as disguise self and lasts for 1 minute per operative level. You can use this exploit an additional time per day at 6th level, and again at 10th level. Uncanny Mobility (Ex) When you make a trick attack, if you choose the target of your attack before you move, your movement doesn’t provoke attacks of opportunity from that target. When you use your standard action to move, you can choose one creature; you don’t provoke attacks of opportunity from that creature for this movement. Uncanny Pilot (Ex) When you attack while you’re driving a vehicle, you halve the vehicle’s penalty to your attack roll (to a minimum of no penalty if the vehicle normally imposes a –1 penalty). When you’re in a chase, you gain a +2 bonus to skill checks you attempt when taking the evade or trick pilot actions. 6th Level You must be at least 6th level to choose these exploits. Bleeding Shot (Ex) For your debilitating trick, you can afflict your target with an amount of bleed damage equal to your operative level. Certainty (Ex) You can spend 1 Resolve Point as a reaction to reroll one of your specialization’s associated skill checks (see page 243). Debilitating Sniper (Ex) You can use trick attack with sniper weapons. You do not add trick attack damage to your attack, but the target is still flatfooted, and you can use debilitating tricks. Enhanced Senses (Ex) You can sense your surroundings without needing to see them. You gain blindsense with a range of 60 feet. You must have darkvision and low-light vision, or the nightvision exploit, to learn this exploit. Hampering Shot (Ex) For your debilitating trick, you can reduce your target’s speeds by half and prevent it from using the guarded step action until the beginning of your next turn. Improved Quick Movement (Ex) You can move even faster than other operatives. You gain double the benefits of your quick movement ability, up to a maximum additional increase of +20 feet. You must have quick movement to learn this exploit. Interfering Shot (Ex) For your debilitating trick, you can prevent your target from using reactions (see page 244) until the end of your next turn. Mentalist’s Bane (Ex) If you fail your Will saving throw against a mind-affecting effect with a duration of 1 round or more, you can attempt another saving throw against the effect 1 round later at the same DC. You get only one extra chance to save per effect. If you succeed at a saving throw against a charm or compulsion effect, you can prevent the effect’s originator from knowing you succeeded. You gain basic knowledge of what the mental effect would have made you do or feel, and you can attempt a Bluff check to pretend you are under that effect. If the mental effect would provide a link between you and the originator (like the dominate person spell), you can choose to allow the link without the control. Speed Hacker (Ex) You can disable mechanical devices with Engineering and computer systems with Computers in half the usual time. In the rare cases when disabling a system or device would normally be a full action, you can do it as a standard action, and if it would normally be a standard action, you can do it as a move action. Staggering Shot (Ex) For your debilitating trick, you can attempt to stagger your target. The target must succeed at a Fortitude save or be staggered until the beginning of your next turn. Once you’ve used this ability to attempt to stagger a creature, that creature is immune to your staggering shot for 24 hours. Stalwart (Ex) If you succeed at a Fortitude save against an effect that normally requires multiples successful saves to cure (such as a disease or poison), that effect immediately ends and is cured with a single successful save. Sure-Footed (Ex) You move at your full speed when moving over difficult terrain, and without penalty when using Acrobatics or Stealth at your full speed. Uncanny Shooter (Ex) Your ranged attacks with small arms do not provoke attacks of opportunity. 10th Level You must be at least 10th level to choose these exploits. Cloaking Field (Ex) You can bend light around yourself and muffle any minor sounds you make, allowing you to nearly vanish when not moving. Even when you move, you appear only as an outline with blurry features. This cloaking field doesn’t make you invisible, but it does make it easier to sneak around. Activating the cloaking field is a move action. While the cloaking field is active, you can use Stealth to hide, even while being directly observed and with no place to hide. Attacking doesn’t end the cloaking field, but it does end that particular attempt to hide. If you remain perfectly still for at least 1 round, you gain a +10 bonus to Stealth checks (which doesn’t stack with invisibility) until you move. Your cloaking field lasts for up to 10 rounds before it becomes inactive. While inactive, the cloaking field recharges automatically at the rate of 1 round of cloaking per minute. Deactivating Shot (Su) For your debilitating trick, you can attempt to temporarily suppress one magic item or deactivate one weapon, piece of equipment, or armor upgrade worn or carried by the target. Roll 1d20 + your operative level; the DC is equal to 10 + the item level. If you succeed, you deactivate the device (or suppress the item’s magical properties) until the beginning of your next turn. The device’s owner can spend a move action and attempt an Engineering check (for technological devices) or a Mysticism check (for magic items) against your operative exploit DC to try to reactivate the device. You can instead use this debilitating trick to temporarily deactivate a construct that has either the magical subtype (such as a golem) or the technological subtype (such as a robot). You don’t need to attempt a check, but the creature can attempt a Fortitude save to negate the debilitating effect. If it fails, it’s stunned until the beginning of your next turn. Once you’ve used this ability to attempt to deactivate a construct, that creature is immune to your deactivating shot for 24 hours. Elusive Hacker (Ex) Your hacking skills make your code incredibly difficult for countermeasures to pin down. Whenever you would trigger a system’s countermeasure while hacking the system, there is a 50% chance that you manage to elude the countermeasure and it doesn’t trigger. You still haven’t disarmed the countermeasure, and it might trigger in the future. Ever Vigilant (Ex) You’ve been on enough solo missions to know that you can’t let your guard down, even while sleeping. You take no penalties to Perception checks for being asleep, though you still can’t succeed at purely visual Perception checks while asleep. You can always act on the surprise round, though if you choose to do so when you would otherwise be surprised, you use your initiative result or the initiative result of the first creature that would have surprised you – 1, whichever is lower. Glimpse the Truth (Ex) By picking up on subtle clues and hidden traces in your immediate surroundings, you can see things as they really are. As a full action, you can spend 1 Resolve Point to gain the effects of true seeing for 1 round with a range of 60 feet. Holographic Distraction (Ex) As a standard action, you can spend 1 Resolve Point to create a single holographic duplicate or psychic projection of yourself that moves away from you for 1 round per operative level. The double climbs walls, jumps across pits, or simply passes through obstacles, moving at twice your speed in one direction indicated by you when the ability is activated. Its course cannot be changed. Those who interact with the double can attempt a Will save to recognize that it is not real. You must have the holographic clone exploit to learn this exploit. Improved Evasion (Ex) When you fail a Reflex save against an effect that has a partial effect on a successful save, you take the partial effect instead of the full effect. You must have evasion to learn this exploit. Improved Uncanny Mobility (Ex) When you use the trick attack action or take a standard action to move up to your speed, your movement doesn’t provoke attacks of opportunity. You still provoke attacks of opportunity normally when making ranged attacks or casting spells. You must have the uncanny mobility exploit to learn this exploit. Master of Disguise (Ex) You can take on the appearances of other creatures and even specific individuals. This functions as the quick disguise exploit, but the duration increases to 10 minutes per operative level. Alternatively, for 1 minute per operative level, you can take on the appearance of a specific individual that you have seen before. If you have heard the individual talk and can speak her language, you can also modulate your speech to match hers. This disguise is so convincing that creatures familiar with the individual must succeed at a Will saving throw before they can attempt a Perception check to pierce the disguise. You must have the quick disguise exploit to learn this exploit. Stunning Shot (Ex) For your debilitating trick, you can try to stun your target. The target must succeed at a Fortitude save or be stunned until the start of your next turn. Once you’ve used this ability to try to stun a creature, it’s immune to your stunning shot for 24 hours. You must have the staggering shot exploit to learn this exploit. Versatile Movement (Ex) You gain a climb speed and a swim speed equal to your land speed. This speed is not increased by the quick movement class feature or improved quick movement exploit. 14th Level You must be at least 14th level to choose these exploits. Efficient Cloaking Field (Ex) Your cloaking field lasts for up to 100 rounds (10 minutes), and it recharges at the rate of 2 rounds of cloaking per minute while inactive. You can spend 1 Resolve Point as a move action to recharge 20 rounds immediately, and you can do this even while the cloaking field is active. You must have the cloaking field exploit to learn this exploit. Knockout Shot (Ex) For your debilitating trick, you can attempt to knock the target out in one blow. The target must succeed at a Fortitude save or fall unconscious for 1 minute. Once you’ve used this ability to attempt to knock a creature out, that creature is immune to your knockout shot for 24 hours. You must have the staggering shot and stunning shot exploits to learn this exploit. Multiattack Mastery (Ex) When you use triple attack or quad attack to attack the same target with all of your attacks, after your full attack is complete, if at least two of your attacks hit, you can apply a debilitating trick to the target. Uncanny Senses (Ex) Your enhanced senses grow even more discerning. Your blindsense becomes blindsight with a range of 60 feet. If you have darkvision, its range increases by 30 feet. You must have the enhanced senses exploit to learn this exploit.